Talk:Games
Starting the list I doubt a full list of games with a page for each describing it is impossible in the near future however I feel a list starting with high rated games would be a good starting point. I am quite fond of Zilch a new game added 04 November so will be my starting point. Dd7900 00:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Format of Game Pages Here is the template I have followed for Hanna in a Choppa and Zilch Game Details from Kongregate Created by Description Updates Instructions Badges (if any) Gameplay Scoring Game Guide Level Walkthroughs/General Strategies (one or both) Ingame Awards (if any) Dd7900 00:47, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Um... That game details part could be moved off to the left. If you've seen the Kongai character pages, I was thinking we could have an image for each game and then under the image, we have all those details like who's it created by under it. Here's an example: Tafari BTW, the gameplay part should come before the badges part. In my opinion, Amorphous+ has a perfect (though long and time consuming to make) article, with ideal setup as well as full content. The one stated on the article to be the template, that is, 99 Bricks, in my opinion has a good but lesser template. Regardless, they should all follow one standard template, and thus some would need to be rewritten. All games? Should this really include a list of every game on Kongregate? There's just way too many games to list them all. I suggest it be limited to badge games, games that have had challenges, and highly rated games above 4.00. --TatharNuar 18:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) remove links that don't have pages This list should only show games that have pages. the dark red for links and red for non-page links is insanely hard to see the differance. when i look at that list i can't see the difference unless i really try. lets remove the ones that don't have actual pages. sound good sysops? WIbartender Two lists I think there should be two lists of games. One list containing all games with badges, and another one with "high rated games". The problem is, what rating does a game need to be high rated? 4.0+? 3.8+? Gama11 16:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Restricting the list I agree with TatharNuar's idea of limiting this page to simply high rated games (preferably only if they already have an article on this site), or for badged games. This'll make constructing the list much easier; and we can always add more games to the list once the main games have been added. Gama11's idea of creating two lists would also make the layout much neater. I recommend that if this idea were to be enforced that games only with 4.0+ rating get on the list. The iBot 13:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Missing game? (it has badges -.-) You have GemCraft, but not GemCraft Chapter 0, I'm happy to help out add pages for both if you give me the link. (also if you are going to do it by ratings, also make sure the number of people who have actually played the game are over a certain amount). Regards, Freakypeep P.S. Feel free to send me a message. If this ever were to be executed properly, it should contain two lists. --- Two lists indeed. Badged games http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0AtSdEfck-yGydDRpRjNjSFJGRkw3S3oxeUExdjJPOGc&hl=en Non-badges games rating >3.75 http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0Ar84NdLOfdaPdDNYTldlRHJ3MGtvRE9SblNCaWwybHc Badged games. I believe I have added all of the games that have badges. PKA 17:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The Game list Does anyone have a good way to keep it updated? In my opinion, it needs to be automated or scrapped completely. I just don't see how it is feasible to keep a full list, unless we only list games with article pages. WelderKong (talk) 07:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) 3D Logic 2: Stronghold of Sage? Does any know what happened to 3D Logic 2: Stronghold of Sage? --Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 21:36, February 16, 2019 (UTC)Lesya Zirka